


Let Me Set You Straight

by queque



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Bathroom smut, Ben's just here to help out, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Rey needs a hand, Vaginal Fingering, plot?, soft, what plot?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:40:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25274050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queque/pseuds/queque
Summary: Rey’s in a bad mood and Ben knows just the thing to fix it.
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Rey, Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 6
Kudos: 81





	Let Me Set You Straight

**Author's Note:**

> Well this idea was in my head and needed to be let out. Hope you all enjoy :)  
> Follow my tumblr for more works: @wannabepen

She's doing it again. Shrinking into herself. Staring off into space. 

Ben's been watching her do it for the past 5 minutes from the other side of the room. The noise of their friends' conversations create a steady hum that Rey can easily fade away in. She's been doing it all night but steadfastly refuses any advances from him to figure out what's wrong. She's a shielded one, his scavenger girl. 

Drinking the rest of his scotch, Ben makes a casual beeline toward the sulking image of freckled beauty in the corner. She's always found it hard to say no, especially when asked from a friend, and that's how they ended up at a house party she _clearly_ does not want to be at. Ben, being the dutiful boyfriend that he is, tried to remain cheerful about the idea of socializing all night but he's finding his perseverance lacking. 

When he reaches her, Rey looks up and quickly tries to shed the disinterested look she had just been wearing, but to no great avail. 

"You good?" Ben asks, already knowing the answer. 

"Fine." 

_Right._

"Hmm, well you _definitely_ look fine to me." he doesn't hide the sarcasm in his voice and her wrinkled brow of anger nearly causes his face to burst in a smile. She's just so cute when she's mad. 

"Did you come over here just to bother me?" her anger feels diluted even to Ben's ears. As if it's more of an act than a real feeling. 

"Actually no. I was wondering if you'd come to the bathroom with me real quick." his voice is pitched low enough to go unheard over the voices of those around them and Rey's angry brow turns to one of confusion.

"I think you're able to do that on your own don't you?" she asks, her accent lilting over her obvious confusion in a way that heats his blood. 

"I'd prefer your help for what I have in mind, sweetheart." he whispers, this time in her ear after leaning in close enough to shut everyone else out. 

She leans back and gives him an incredulous look, eyes darting to the others in the room as if to double check no one heard what he was intending. 

"You can't be serious Ben." she whispers, clearly thinking he was joking. 

He gives her a small smirk, knowing full well he's not joking at all. 

"Oh I'm serious sweetheart. Who else is gonna check that little attitude of yours?" 

Rey's eyes widen further and the most satisfying blush blooms on her cheeks as her mouth opens and closes with no response to his words. 

His smirk is full blown now that he knows he's got her. "That's what I thought. Let's go.", standing up straight, he reaches his hand out for her to take, leaving the whole proposition in her hands. She does another quick look around the room and seems satisfied enough with what she sees because she slips her hand in his quickly and tugs him down the darkened hallway of their friend's home. 

When the lock clicks into place in the bathroom door, Ben has her pinned up against it, lips seeking hers out with no hesitation. She returns the fierceness with a sharp tug at his hair and when he finally pulls away for air, there's a fire in her eyes that nearly engulfs him on the spot. One of his hands comes climbing up her body and wraps itself snugly around her neck. His eyes travel over her, inspecting, taking stock of her every blush and blemish, committing it all to memory because it's just too sweet not to. 

"Are you gonna finally tell me what's wrong Rey?" there's no room for argument in his tone and he runs his thumb over the bottom lip of her snarky mouth before she can protest once again. 

She gives his thumb a small nip with her teeth. 

_Fine_. No words then. 

Pulling away, Ben grabs her hips and leads her towards the small vanity in the corner. She follows him willingly, allowing him to bend her slightly at the waist so that her ass is pressed back against him and her arms are braced on the white varnished wood in front of her. The mirror reflecting Ben back to her so that she still has a view of what he plans to do. 

They lock eyes through the polished glass and Ben lifts an eyebrow in silent question, not wanting to push her too far. She bites her lip and gives him a small nod before burying her face in her arms. 

_Let her hide for now. She'll look soon enough_. 

Lifting up the flowing yellow fabric of her skirt, Ben rubs a palm over the perky curve of her ass, sighing to himself in contentment. 

"Are you gonna be a good girl for me and be quiet?" his question is a low rumble in the quiet porcelain room and her folded arms can't muffle the whimper she lets out in response. Well that just won't do. 

A quick crack across her ass has her face being lifted from his hiding place to show Ben the burning red cheeks in the mirror. "Use your words Rey. Will you be quiet for me while I work this pretty pussy?" 

"Oh, God, _yessss_." she moans, trying to keep her volume down but failing. 

"We'll see." 

His free hand comes to tug her little panties to the side and what he finds is enough to push the air out of his lungs. Was she sitting out there like this the whole time? A literal feast hidden in the corner? 

"What's got you so wet sweetheart? Were you getting lost in your head with thoughts of me?" he's leaned over in her ear now, watching her screwed closed eyes in the mirror as he begins a gentle exploring with his fingers. 

She nods her head quickly, giving him the answer in the shortest way possible, embarrassed at being caught in her fantasies. 

"Is this what you needed Rey?" a finger slides in to warm wetness and a small whine slips from her lips, "Did you need daddy to come set you straight?" her gasps are wet and breathy, fighting against the need to be vocal, "Well don't worry baby, I'll take _such_ good care of you." 

A second finger joins the first and Ben grabs at Rey's hair to pull her head back. His wallflower was done hiding from him, he wanted her to watch him wreck her. He keeps his eyes locked on hers as his thumb finds her clit. She tenses and attempts to squirm away from the sensation but he gives her hair a sharp tug. 

"Stay still and stay quiet or you don't get to cum." 

His threat is effective immediately, hips stilled and whines suppressed for the time being. 

"Good girl." 

He begins a steady rhythm that has her going soft and pliant for him. Eyes hooded and lazy as she watches him slowly bring her to her peak. 

He leans back close to her ear again and finds her gaze in the mirror once more. 

"When we go back out there, I want you to be happy, and smiling, and having a good time. Do you understand?" the authority he puts in his voice must be a thing for her because he felt her actually clench from his words, her head nodding fiercely, eyes still trained on his, "Good."

A third finger slides in easily and this time his thrusts are much faster than before. Rey is letting out a constant stream of low moans now and before she can get much louder, he presses down hard on her clit and watches as her eyes fly open with her unexpected release. Her teeth had clamped down on her arm to stifle her scream but her breathing was ragged and drowned out the whole bathroom. 

Ben pulls away finally and allows her to try and find her bearings, a satisfied smirk stuck on his lips. When she finally turns around it's just in time to catch him getting a taste of her from his fingers. Her tiny gasp sends his blood running south and he pulls his fingers from his lips before he does something truly stupid in here. 

"Do you feel better now sweetheart?" his own voice has a rasp to it even though nothing happened to him.

Her eyes cast down and a small blush blooms on her cheeks, but she looks back up at him with a peaceful smile on her face and nods. 

He pulls her in for a hug and holds her against his chest, hands rubbing her back and her hair in comfort. 

"Thank you." she whispers into the cotton of his shirt, and he smiles, feeling glad that he can offer whatever help she could want. 

Ben grabs her cheek and lifts her gaze up towards him. Leaning in, he places a soft kiss to her cheeks before pulling back and letting the tip of his noise graze over hers. 

"I'll always be here for you Rey. Anyway I can." 

This time she grabs his face to press her lips to his. 

"We should probably go back out there before everyone comes looking for us." she finally says after pulling away to catch her breath. 

Ben gives a small chuckle then nods and starts straightening Rey's hair and clothing. Before heading out the door, he grabs Rey's hand and pulls her in for one more deep kiss. When he pulls back, he shoos her out the door and sends her back down the hallway with a quick swat to her ass that has her yelping and flying toward the safety of their friends. He makes his leisurely way back to the crowd, feeling satisfied that he was able to shake his little Rey of Sunshine out of her funk. 


End file.
